Hivemind
by TheAmazingMooreen
Summary: From Mean girl, To a so-called Messiah whose main intention is to spread the stories she now has dedicated herself to. Though the transistion was 'easy' for her, an exsisting group of South Park are willing to do anything to end the new 'cult' that had south park under it's grasp. Or three of its residents to be exact...((No CanonxOc ships. Will contain a few Ocs though))
1. Intro

Writers Note: Well, first ever story I've wrote so its probably not too good and reviews about how I could improve are really welcomed from you guys.

P.S. I shan't be shipping my OC with any canonical characters because yeah, I have my own ships for the Characters

Part One: An Intro and a surprise

_Then_~

Marina Nezzel, 4th grade mean girl, otherwise known as the 'Bae' by her cohorts. Even for a fourth Grader at South Park Elementary, her paths never crossed with the famous four boys that seemed to change and start all the crazes of the school. Anyway. A real popular chic, with those godamn terrible tops and short-shorts that are only worn by the common whore to gain her some more boys to add to her list of broken-hearts that would turn to others to take away the pain of heart break. Her matted red, hair held up only by copious amounts of hairspray and hair bows that never matched what she wore on the day that she would be wearing them. Blue eyes remained beneath dark-framed glasses that were apparently in fashion and long fingernails were clad with various colours of nail-varnish. She is what you would address as the popular 'Queen Bee' of her group of gossip buddies that she seemingly controlled, as the queen of a hive does to her short-living worker bees. You know what I mean? Those Mean girls that will do anything in order to make people who disliked her feel utterly pathetic; mess with her and you'll end up with a black eye and some form of mental trauma because of her. Just listen to me...Don't get on her wrong side. Perhaps she wasn't purely to blame for her god awful behaviour, with two parents who enjoy spoiling her, which was typically the stereotype for a lonely child at her age

_Around the same time_~

The melodic droning wail of police sirens rushed past the array of houses; generally, its not a rare sight to see in a town like this where mishap always seems to take place right around each dark alleyway. But no. This was no gang bang in some deep, dark alleyway that grasped everyone's attention, nor was it some case that really needed the attention of so many residents. As it has always been, the news teams make a huge story about some local brat that was ran over by a drunk driver-LIES. This tale was rather stranger than your average car accident. There was no blood, guts or death. Just a girl who's life would be twisted like her legs that were held tightly beneath the cars rubber tires, but she didn't know this as the anaesthesia that was commonly known as shock had taken her broken body into its frosty grasp. Tears did not leak from the glassy eyes that remained paralysed in their terrified position that they were in as she was pushed in front of that one car. I know what you're thinking, but you are probably tremendously wrong in the sense that this was no accident. As I said, she was terrified because she was pushed. Perhaps what made this crime an oddity was how close the victim and perpetrator were together, best friends in fact. But that all really doesn't matter, since after this she couldn't care less about a case of some kind of revenge, not yet anyway.

Quickly, the ambulance reached the scene only to ignorantly mark it off as some kind of stupid accident brought along by Marina's own arrogance whilst crossing a road that she though was generally safe. A stretcher was pulled out of the small ambulance, the two doctors struggling to lift up the red-head whom was currently fending her own mind of the effects of nausea and the irresistible need to shut her lowering eyes. "What happened?" Came the worried tone of one of the residents of the quiet mountain town, likely to be some poor as hell red-neck who was debt-ridden enough to live around that rat infested area of south park. But, Marina couldn't care less about the questioning citizens that were slowly gathering around, all she could muster to think about now is about the high possibility of her premature death slowly nearing her and how her parents will react when they hear the tragic news. 'They'd be relieved,' Her thoughts quickly begin, letting out a barely audible laugh as her vision began to fade into the black abyss, 'less money to waste on me.' As she let in to the sleep that she need, the sound of the doctor answering the woman that had asked about the catastrophe sounded in her ears...

"It was a car Accident, Mam,"

NO

"It will be sorted by the Morning.."

Last Note:

First Part done, woop woop. I will be adding In canon characters in the next part or two... Reviews are highly regarded


	2. Failed Attempts

**A few day later~**

Never had Anything taken so long, though in her dazed mind everything was now twirling and taking longer to process than usual and it was making her stomach churn in disgusting ways. Her head felt as though a bullet had clashed right through her head, but never reached the brain and instead remained lodged between a thick layer of skin and her skull. Suddenly, the urge to throw up became unbearable and she had to struggle to barely get up in order to allow the unusually frothy bile to escape her mouth in small jets at a time and into a small bowl like they have in hospitals, the taste and smell of sourness creeping into her system and hitting her right in the gut. As she continued to allow the mixture pour out of her throat, sudden realization got to her and she looked up and around the room she was in, certain she had finished. It was white, with blue curtains lazily drawn across the windows allowing in small specks of sunlight and a small cupboard on one side of the room, a 'get well soon' card placed upon it along with a bowl of fruit that seemed to have been fresh. Marina glanced down. No longer was she in her usual clothes. No longer was she in her usual state of fashion. No. She was different. Her usual up-high red hair was swiftly held back into a short ponytail-like mess whilst her clothes consisted of a dreary hospital gown that, in a way, relieved her as she got the idea of her whereabouts. "Hello," She called out into the emptiness,"Anyone here?". There came not a single answer. It's what she dubbed as the 'horror movie effect', as in it was eerily like a Walking Dead scenario or something straight out of some not-so original film.

**Some place else at the same time~**

Death and Despair. Death and Despair. The monotone hum of a phone began somewhere in the cramped caravan, waking a Slumbering Pete from whatever nightmares he was previously having. It stopped. A groan made its way out of the Goth's mouth as he slowly searched for the phone, still lying face down upon the caravans rather uncomfortable Sofa which was doubling as a bed for a while. After a moment of searching, his hand-made its way to the item they were trying to find, clutching around it and bringing it closer to Pete. He arose from the 'bed', wiping away a mixture of eye liner and sleep from his weary eyes. Just as he was about to fall back into his slumber, the phone within his hand began to sound again with its usual 'death and despair' ringtone.

"God damn it, what now..."

He read the screen. Michael. What the hell could he want at this time In the...oh...its almost 17:00pm...Quickly, he clicks the small icon on his phone, answering the call before Michael tried to ring him once again.

"Pete, where were you today?" Came the emotionless sound of Michael's voice as Pete listened to the phone.

"Sleeping, I guess?" This answer earns a momentary pause from the Older Goth.

"What do you Mean sleeping?"

"I just woke up...thanks..." Pete sighed, eager to go back to sleep.

"Well, Me and Henrietta were planning on going to village Inn for some coffee, Firkle is sick or something. But if Sleeping Beauty here needs his beauty sleep.." Abruptly, Michael was cut of as Pete interrupted, keen to not have someone's mocking be the first thing to wake up to on a day like this one.

"I'll go, whatever. I'll meet you guys there..." And at that note, Pete quickly hung up and clambered off the sofa that had given him some form of safety as he had slept. Oh, how he wished he could fall back to sleep. But no. Coffee could be the only non-conformist thing he could be bothered to drink at the moment and perhaps some goth conversation could be 'nice'. What was he thinking. Nice is something a conformist would call what they liked.

**Back to Marina~**

Even though she was hungry, she felt as though eating was out of the question for quite a whilst since she really didn't fancy the thought of having yet another fit of vomiting as she had used up all the bowls that hospitals supply in a single room in just under fifteen minutes. But, overall, she felt slighty better, though she hadn't accomplished her new goal. Standing. Cautiously, she placed her arms behind her and struggled to try and get up, but she couldn't. Then she noticed what she had failed to for quiet sometime. Wrapped tightly around her legs were the kind of plaster they used when someone had broken their leg, arm or any other kind of Injuring that Involved breaking a bone or two. The immense pain she was experiencing from her legs was previously nodded of by the thought of it being nothing more than the average sprain muscle. Now she knew she was dead wrong. She looked down at them, her eyes tearing up slightly as she tried to remember just what had happened to her; she couldn't remember at all. For all she knew, she could have tripped over and almost broken her leg or maybe she was hit, No, pushed in front of a car. Of course not, she shouldn't worry herself by thinking such nonsense.

Writers note:Sorry if this chapter isn't as good. It was kinda rushed in a one night time slot due to copious amounts of homework...

But thanks anyway for anyone that reads this. Chapter 3 should be here **the day after tomorrow** and should be much better than this one.


End file.
